


从头来过【2】

by Ray_YOON



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_YOON/pseuds/Ray_YOON





	从头来过【2】

李昇勋眼里寒意顿现，他抱着双臂，好整以暇地站在吧台眯眼看着在舞池里与男人贴身热舞的金秦禹。那浪子咯咯笑着，在那男人脖颈边偏过头时却被两道冰冷视线冻在原地。那眼神太凉，金秦禹不禁打了个寒颤。他稍微推开男人，带着一丝慌乱望向昔日恋人。李昇勋收回视线，毫不留恋地别过脸，与周围同事低声交接了工作，便迈开长腿向酒吧外走去。  
金秦禹甩开那男人，赶忙小跑追上来，想说些什么，但李昇勋急躁地从裤子口袋摸出烟点上，猛吸一口，抬头向天缓缓吐出烟圈。尽管无言，但点火时的一丝颤抖仍泄露出他此时心绪不宁。他一言不发，金秦禹便也乖乖闭上嘴，在他身边发着呆，等李昇勋把烟抽完。李昇勋抽得又急又猛，捂住嘴咳了两声，整个人则笼罩在烟雾里，看不真切。朦胧中指间火光明灭闪烁，像极了他们的爱情。  
一整根烟抽罢，李昇勋把烟头扔在地上，用脚踩灭，看也不看金秦禹，快步向住处走去。金秦禹实在忍不住了，伸手拉住他的手臂，急声说道：“李昇勋，我回来了。” 李昇勋冷着脸甩开他的手，继续往前走，“跟我无关。” 李昇勋出乎意料的冷漠让金秦禹没来由的一阵心慌，他不敢再说什么，只是默默跟着李昇勋。  
李昇勋也不阻止他，过了路口，上了楼梯，到了门前。“让开，我到家了。” 李昇勋僵硬开口。“昇勋，你听我说，这几个月我没有去哪里，我一直在巴塞罗……”金秦禹话还未说完，李昇勋暴怒而起，抓起他的手臂重重抵在门上，咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出来话，“我他妈不想知道你去了哪里，你最好现在就给老子滚蛋。” “昇勋，对不起…不告而别是我的错…我们从头来过好不好？”金秦禹的后背被门板顶得生疼，央求出声。李昇勋不可置信地看着他，往后踉跄了几步，双手插入发间，“我不明白…金秦禹…我不明白…你说你想跟我结婚，但又这么跑了，我下定决心不想跟你再有半分牵扯，你却又这么回来…你到底想让我怎么样？”金秦禹略有些心疼地向他伸出手，想摸摸他的脸，却被李昇勋攫住手腕，李昇勋眼里氤氲着狠戾，“金秦禹，你想好了，这次回来，就是死也跑不掉。” 金秦禹舔了一下干涩的嘴唇，未作声表态，只伸手环绕住他的脖颈，在他的唇上印上一个轻如鸿毛的吻。  
“喏，我盖了印章，一言为定。”  
轻飘飘的一个吻宛如火星，瞬间点燃了凝滞微凉的空气，李昇勋重重把门关上，急不可耐地将人抵在门板肆意亲吻，粗重的呼吸洒在金秦禹耳边，让他瞬间软了腰。李昇勋在金秦禹的口腔内攻城略地，舌尖狠狠刮过每一处内壁，一只手还滑进他的丝质衬衫由腰窝一路游移到突起的肩胛骨，另一只手则向下探去拉开金秦禹牛仔裤的拉链。触手的火热让他有点惊讶，他戏谑地靠近金秦禹的耳边，暧昧开口，“你硬了。”金秦禹早被熟悉的霸道凛冽气息激得站不住脚，几个月来对李昇勋的想念与渴望让他不由主动上前吻住朝思暮想之人的薄唇，吮吸啃咬心上人的精巧唇珠。李昇勋呼吸又重了几分，几个月的辗转反侧日思夜想让他快要发疯，金秦禹久违的热情与主动让他压抑许久的感情喷薄而出，他自认自制力极强，但却永远抵不过金秦禹对他施以一点真心。金秦禹给他施舍一点点真心，他就能把自己整颗心都掏出来给他看。他自嘲地笑笑，心内愤恨，握在金秦禹性器的手便不由加重了力道。金秦禹倒吸一口凉气，吃疼呻吟出声，“昇勋…轻点…你弄痛我了…” “急什么，一会儿够你疼的。不把你操死在床上，我就不叫李昇勋。”


End file.
